


A Study in Anduril

by robinsonola



Series: A Study in Mithril [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Study in Mithril"的第二部，Merlin & Sherlock混同<br/>畫家Merlin舉辦了一場畫展，他不知道該怎麼找到Arthur，但他可以努力讓Arthur看見他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Anduril

 

 

Merlin閉著眼睛，毫不費力地第千萬次回想著他的國王的面容。他深深地吸氣，眼皮輕輕顫動，牽動纖長的睫毛，張開了那雙湛藍的雙眼。提筆作畫。

他畫過Arthur千百次，早已駕輕就熟。但這幅畫不一樣，這不是隨手塗鴉，不是炭筆素描，不是水彩速寫，而是一幅尺寸巨大的油畫鉅作。他要刻畫永恆之王的絕世英姿，鐫刻下千年前那騎士氣慨的意氣風發，補捉住那永不褪色的豪氣萬千。這幅畫或許會成為畫家Merlin Emrys生涯的代表作，或許不會，但這一定會是Merlin此生最重要的畫作。這次的畫展「Camelot」他煞費苦心籌備，不但邀請了各家媒體參加，也傾全力向各界人士發出了邀請函，盡力讓開幕晚會盛況空前，以提高曝光度。這幅畫將會是畫展的重頭戲，會是各藝文版面的頭版畫面，會是一時風尚討論的焦點。

Merlin不知道該怎麼找到Arthur，但他可以努力讓Arthur看見他。

眼前的畫作已大致完成，但仍有些潤飾須進行。畫展的開幕就在下週，一切都已準備妥當，只差這幅壓軸大作。他只希望一切完美無缺。他看著作品，感到一陣自豪油然而生。作畫令他感到踏實，看那一筆筆的線條和色彩，慢慢在畫布上成形，組合成鮮活的畫面，像魔法一樣不可思議。

Merlin的繪畫才能自小便嶄露頭角，大學時他主修美術，並開始進入插畫的世界。他的畫風獨樹一格，既寫實又夢幻，很快地受到歡迎。大學畢業兩年後，他已以筆名Merlin Emrys出版了幾本繪本，並擁有了自己的工作室。

從前的他總認為沒有了魔法自己便一無所有，沒有了亞瑟世界便沒了中心。現在的他雖然仍找尋著亞瑟，但魔法已不再是他生存的所有價值。

過去幾年來，他陸陸續續找到了一些昔日好友。Leon是他的大學學長，主修英國文學，Merlin是在劇本寫作課上碰見他的，當時Leon是他的助教。看見熟悉的面孔踏上講台時Merlin差點沒大叫一聲，幸好他忍住了。倒是Leon說話到一半時突然看見了台下的Merlin，目瞪口呆了好久說不出一句話，教授還以為他中風了。Leon現在潛心創作詩集及短篇小說，Merlin替他的書畫過插圖及封面。

Gwaine在一間酒吧裡認出他來(當然是酒吧啦，Gwaine不管在哪一世都是酒鬼一個)，兩人把酒言歡，也許喝得太歡了些。不幸造成一場意外的酒吧群架，一打砸碎的啤酒瓶，Gwaine扭傷了手腕，嚇暈了一隻流浪貓，又造成Merlin這輩子最嚴重的一次宿醉。Gwaine就是瘋子無誤。

Percival在一間Merlin偶然走進的小烘焙坊裡工作，當時他正專心地往一個婚禮蛋糕上擠花，看見Merlin時驚訝得把奶油弄得整個工作台都是。他的烘焙坊離Merlin的畫室不遠，時常帶各種正在研發中的奇怪食物出現。

Mordred是在一次簽書會主動找上來的。那時他還是個國中生，緊張地抱著Merlin的第二本繪本《Percival的粉紅色石頭》來給他簽名，他結結巴巴說話的樣子實在可愛得緊。出版社的人在旁邊盯著，Merlin沒辦法留聯絡方式給他，等簽書會結束了，Mordred早已不見蹤影了。Merlin一直希望能再見面，他心裡對Mordred仍五味雜陳，但有個重頭來過的機會總是好的。

Gwen也是直接找上門來的。她在國小教書，班上好多孩子迷上了Merlin的第一本繪本《一頭亂髮的Elena公主》，都說老師長得好像裡面的一個女僕。Gwen好奇之下看了那本書，然後便像個瘋狂書迷一樣不停騷擾出版社，非拿到Merlin本人的聯絡方式不可。出版社當然是不給的，幸虧Merlin有親自讀讀者來信的好習慣，Gwen才和他聯絡上。

Merlin還沒找到所有人，但他相信命運會帶著他們來到他身邊。他就像磁石一般，吸引大家向他的方向靠近。

Merlin還沒找到Arthur，但他很有耐心。雖然思念總在夜晚啃蝕他的內心，但他確信終有一日會迎來重逢的一天。每當他凝視鏡中的自己，知道現在的他長得和初世的自己一模一樣，他的信心便得到了保證。就是這一世，他將盼來他的王。

Merlin放下畫筆，後退幾步，端詳著畫作。

身後傳來一陣沉重的腳步聲，來人穿著靴子。Merlin沒回頭就知道是誰。

「我和Percy帶了午餐來。」腳步聲來到Merlin身邊，一個男人的聲音響起。

「謝了，Gwaine。」

Gwaine沒催促Merlin，而是沉默地望著龐大的畫作出神。

「畫得真好，Merls。好像他們活在裡面似的。」他安靜地說。

Merlin轉頭微笑望著Gwaine。「我知道。」

「喂，你們快過來！」另一個房間傳來一聲呼喊，是Percival。

「來了，來了。」Merlin和Gwaine向聲音的來源走去。Percival已打開了電視，原本正把午餐從袋子裡拿出來，但他的動作僵在空中，注意力完全在電視上。

「快來，快！」Percival又喊了一聲。

「催什麼催，餓你就先──MORGANA！」Gwaine誇張地指著電視。

電視播放著午間新聞，是一個音樂節的報導。畫面上有個烏髮女子正神情專注地彈著閃亮的銀白色平台鋼琴，她修長白皙的手指自信地在琴鍵上滑動。鏡頭特寫她美麗的側臉，秀髮波浪般垂落在胸前。她突然抬起下巴，碧綠的眼珠有意無意地掃過鏡頭，令電視前的三人都屏住了呼吸。她美豔依舊，仍然像個古代公主，高傲而脫俗。

「Morgana。」Merlin不敢置信地喘著氣。

鏡頭拉遠，帶出整個舞台，他們才發現台上另有一位小提琴家。她原本低著頭拉出一連串快速音階，接著戲劇性地甩開金黃長髮，昂首挺胸拉出一個長音。

「Morgause！」三個人異口同聲地大叫。

「天啊，那兩個女巫還是黏在一起，我怎麼一點也不意外？」Gwaine搖搖頭。

「……鋼琴家Morgana及小提琴家Morgause帶來的”Immortals”，以上是記者在Glastonbury音樂節的報導。」螢幕上的記者做出總結，畫面回到棚內主播。Merlin抓起Gwaine放在桌上的手機，查詢起「鋼琴家Morgana」的資料來。

「太好了，我們可以直接聯絡經紀公司……」他一邊滑手機一邊喃喃自語。

「我可不怎麼期待見到她們，萬一她們不懷好意呢？」Percival皺著眉頭，Merlin這才想起Percival其實不算認識Morgana。

「她們又能拿我們怎麼著？每次你只要端出巧克力蛋糕，或是檸檬塔，或是莓果派，女孩子就都被你收服了，不用怕啦。」Gwaine說，馬上被Percival捶了一下肩膀，嗆得不停咳嗽。

 

 

= = =

 

 

貝克街221B住著一個煩躁的偵探，正像個小龍捲風一般在房間裡轉來轉去。Sherlock Holmes踱著步，頭腦叫囂著想要更多的謎團，更多有趣的事件。什麼都好。他起身去拿手槍，打算用牆壁來練練槍法。手機沒有動靜，電視播放著無關緊要的新聞，報紙沒有一點事件。

他的同居室友兼博客寫手，前軍醫John Watson不在家，去酒吧和幾個以前軍隊裡的哥兒們聚會了。無聊。反正就是幾個大兵一邊猛灌啤酒一邊緬懷熱死人的戰場，長吁短嘆一下。回來後John會絮絮叨叨地說他聽到了什麼趣事，誰又怎麼了，都是一些Sherlock沒興趣知道的事情。John雖然忠誠又聰明，但他可憐的小腦袋淨裝這些無用的資訊。等John回到家，看見用彈孔打出的笑臉，大概會念他一頓吧。他不在乎。

「看看這世界啊，Mrs. Hudson，和平，安詳，多麼可惡。」他看著窗外，喃喃地說。

「喔，Sherlock，我相信很快會有事情發生的。」房東Mrs. Hudson柔聲說。「來個謀殺案件，這樣你就開心啦。」然後她便下樓去了。Mrs Hudson曾是Holmes家三兄弟的保姆兼管家，現在她住在221A，將樓上出租給Sherlock及John。某種程度上她不曾脫離管家的角色，而她也甘之如飴。Sherlock有時就是太讓人費心了(也太令人抓狂了)。

Sherlock拉長著一張臉，給手槍裝上彈匣。

突然一陣轟然巨響，窗戶爆出無數玻璃碎片，衝擊之強裂令Sherlock震倒在地。

好極了，有新鮮事發生了。

 

 

= = =

 

 

Merlin正要走進Hickman畫廊時，身後一個女人的聲音叫住了他。

「Merlin！」

Merlin回頭，看見一個戴著墨鏡和酒紅色呢帽的女人，正倚在牆邊打量著她。她低頭摘下墨鏡，對Merlin嫣然一笑。

「Morgana？」Merlin又驚又喜地說。

「你好呀，大畫家。」Morgana站直了身子，「不請我進去坐坐嗎？」

「當然，進來吧。」Merlin做了個「請進」的手勢，和Morgana一起走進正在準備中的畫廊。員工們正忙著布置下週即將開幕的畫展。場地分成三區，先是新繪本中的原畫，再往內是Merlin替其他作家或刊物繪製的插畫，最裡面是這次全新公開的主題畫作，以Camelot生活為主軸的一系列新作品。

Merlin直直領著Morgana到最裡面一區，一邊簡要地介紹一下。畫作還沒運來，這一區沒有工作人員在作業。從門口的員工目瞪口呆的表情看來，Morgana似乎遠比Merlin以為的要出名。

「喔，Merlin！」兩人一獨處，Morgana就撲上去抱住了他，將下巴靠在他肩上，滿足地嘆了一口氣。「終於找到你了。」

「Morgana，你真是太令我驚喜了，我們今天才在電視上看見你在音樂節的表演。」Merlin高興地說，「我原本就希望能藉著這個畫展讓大家團聚，沒想到在畫展開幕前就見到了妳。」

「你說『我們』？」

「我和Gwaine和Percival。」Merlin飛快地答道。

「我在藝文雜誌上看見畫展的廣告，才找到這裡來的。」Morgana眼裡帶著盈盈笑意，「所以你成功了，到時候一定會有更多人出現的。我遇上了Morgause，你找到了兩個騎士，多好呀。」

「我還遇上了Gwen，還有Leon，喔對了Uther是我爸。」

Morgana吃驚的表情真應該拍下來珍藏。

他們坐在展場中央的皮革軟椅上，激動地聊了好一會兒，Merlin承諾會在畫室辦一場派對，讓大家好好聚一聚；Morgana則保證在隔天的演出替畫展做宣傳。

等到Morgana不得不離開時，Merlin送她到畫廊門口，發現她咬著唇，有些欲言又止。

「不用擔心，Morgana，大家一定都很高興見到妳。」

「不是這個。Merlin……你……還有魔法，對吧？」Morgana嚴肅地問道。

Merlin不自覺地環顧了下四周，才點點頭。「沒有當初強大，但還有一些力量。」

「我沒有了。但是……我仍然會做夢。」

「你仍然睡不好嗎？」Merlin不忍地說。他多麼希望Morgana只是個平凡的女孩，不受過去的陰影影響。

「時好時壞，但現在誰不是這樣呢？總之，Merlin……你要小心，你最近可能有危險。」

「危險？車禍之類的嗎？」

「不是，我夢見你……你被困在一個黑暗的地方……就這麼多了。」Morgana低著頭，「一點有用的資訊都沒有，真是丟臉。」

「別這麼說，你的警告一直都很有用。說不定我的畫室最近會跳電呢。」Merlin給了她一個擁抱。她虛弱地笑笑。

「希望到時候Arthur會來。」她說。「我很想念他。」

「我也是。」Merlin說，感到樂觀無比，同時緊張害怕的感覺緊緊壓著他的胃。如果失敗了，他不認為自己能承受得住巨大的失望。

 

 

 


End file.
